


One Good Reason

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [11]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Ethical Vampires, Inspiration, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Other, Song: One Good Reason (Eric Stuart), Spying, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. A teenage would-be serial killer and her 3 fellow students encounter Daniel LaRusso at the Miyagi-Do Karate dojo, while Hawk, Demetri and Miguel watch from afar.Vampire Daniel in this one. Dedicated to all the fans of the vampire version of Daniel out there..
Series: Ralph Macchio [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 3





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I hope you’re all doing great with your stories (as well as staying safe during this pandemic). Well, here’s a brand-new Cobra Kai fanfic that I cooked up one day. 
> 
> Spoilers: None... it’s AU, and it’s vampire-themed as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films, and geniuses Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg own the Cobra Kai web series. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**One Good Reason**

As Daniel LaRusso’s Miyagi-Do students — currently consisting of former Cobra Kai student Eli “Hawk” Moskovitz, his friend Demetri and Miguel Diaz — watched from afar, pretending to be puzzled over the scene that caught their eyes while getting an idea of it all along, their fangs were hidden behind red lips that wanted to express the kind of smile that showed a combination of excitement and arousal.

The excitement was because they wanted to see their sensei in battle, as well as learn from the martial arts moves they’d seen him use once on some muggers, whom he’d stopped from mugging an innocent person one night (although they figured that was probably two to three days ago). To them, it was kind of similar to a karate tournament, and yet different because there was no point system involved.

As for the arousal... well, that was an entirely different tale in and of itself. Hawk, Demetri and Miguel had the desire to see a combination of fear, horror and shock the girls would feel when they not only realized that they were trapped, they also had no place left to go but to their sensei. (Also, through Demetri, Miguel and Hawk’s eyes, there was the idea of the three girls screaming in horror and pleading for Hawk, Miguel or Demetri to stop when either Sensei LaRusso, Hawk, Miguel or Demetri would bed their leader — although Sensei LaRusso had suggested that Hawk, Demetri and Miguel go for that kind of thing while he watched from afar.) After all, their sensei had once explained to them, for an ethical vampire, whenever a criminal got scared, fear made blood get a certain spicy kick to it.

Their sensei smirked at the shocked 17-year-old female criminal and her three 16-year-old fellow students, while showing off his own bone-white fangs in the process. “So, you seek to resist me and cook up that plot to kill one of your fellow students, whom I know happens to be an innocent young lady — and over a guy you both like, too.” His smirk disappeared as he narrowed his eyes at them, causing fear to run through their veins. “You do realize that, being an ethical vampire, I won’t condone such a thing like murdering an innocent, kind-hearted person myself.” 

Upon hearing his words, the four would-be female killers then exchanged looks of shock, which then changed to realization when they saw what kind of vampire he was. Of all the vampires they had to be abducted by, it was one of the ethical ones — the kind who only hunted and fed on criminals, such as the ones whose bodies the girls had found with bite marks on their throats that looked similar to that of a vampire’s fangs. (Of course, there was also the shock they were currently experiencing when they discovered that he was behind those criminals’ deaths, which they’d heard of through the proverbial grapevine.)

Daniel then locked eyes with the leader of the four girls. “You need to learn your place.” He then turned his gaze to her three fellow students, who were as equally as shocked as she was. “And these three fellow students of yours need to learn their place as well.

“I am Daniel LaRusso, and you will submit to me, my dear girls — or face the CONSEQUENCES!”

The last was shouted as Daniel bared his white teeth in anger at the girls. At that moment, Hawk, Demetri and Miguel initially winced a little at their sensei’s temper (which he once explained to them was part of his Italian heritage). But then they turned to each other and exchanged secret grins; Mr. LaRusso sure looked awesome when he got mad. _As long as we aren’t the ones to be the focus of his anger, that is,_ they thought. 

Simultaneously, they busied themselves with savoring the moment when they saw what happened right then. Basically, the 15-year-old would-be female killer — along with other three girls — had backed away a few steps, but then stopped and clutched the sides of her head as she felt an almost overpowering compulsion to submit to the will of the Miyagi-Do sensei, to kneel and abase herself before him, begging his forgiveness for even daring to think of not conforming to his will, as well as wishing she’d never plotted to have one of their fellow students killed in the first place (and over a guy the two girls liked, too). 

_After all, if we’d known that the Miyagi-Do sensei-slash-ethical vampire had been spying on us and had effortlessly read our intentions, we would’ve been more careful._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
